The Legend of Spyro: Consequences of Magic
by CanadianSpyro
Summary: After the catastrophic events at the end of TLOS a weakened Spyro and Cynder make their way back to Warfang. Upon arriving at Warfang they learn that Spyro pulling the planet back together has some large consequences, some bring beauty and prosperity, others danger and destruction.


**_Disclaimer:_** ** _I do not, and most likely never will own The Legend of Spyro franchise or any of the characters associated with it._**

 **Chapter 1: We're Alive!**

It was a beautiful morning in the dragon realms, if you were deaf you might not of even noticed that the very earth was falling apart only a few hours ago. Yet while all of the wild creatures of the valley were going about their business as if a catastrophic event didn't just happen, one young black dragoness still had a job to do, with nothing on her mind except getting her purple companion some help she carried the purple dragon toward the river. After a few moments of rest she slowly began to remember the fight they just had in more painful details, and the words she spoke to her purple companion as he released all his power to bring the earth back together. _I wonder if he even heard me,_ she mused as she slowly moved toward the river. Once she reached the river she delicately laid her purple friend down before dropping to the ground from exhaustion, as she laid there she began to recall what happened after Spyro pulled the planet back together.

 _As he finished pulling the earth back together the blinding purple glow finally faded and I could see him dropping to the ground unconscious, I quickly raced beneath him and caught him on my back before slowly making my way over to a little indentation on the wall with a few red and green spirit gems growing in it, I laid him down in between the two crystals before breaking the crystals and splitting them between us, with him getting the few extras. After a short break I decided we've been in this hole long enough and started to prepare myself to fly out. After picking Spyro up again my confidence wavered as his weight was added onto my back, I thought to myself that Sparx wasn't entirely wrong about Spyro, he certainly could lose a few pounds._

Just as Cynder finished reminiscing a soft grown came from her side, she was on all fours in a moment crouching beside Spyro as he started to shift around and a few whimpers escaped his throat. After a few minutes of shifting around two purple eyelids opened up to reveal a pair of dull and unfocused amethyst eyes, after a couple of seconds the amethyst eyes focused on the emerald ones staring directly at him, barley an inch away from his own pair of amethysts. Startled Spyro yelped and instantly attempted to get up, however he only managed to slightly lift himself before collapsing with a weak groan of pain.

"Spyro! Are you okay?" Cynder asked a little guilty,

"Yeah, I'm fine, I think" Spyro replied slowly, "What happened? All I remember is we defeated Malefor, then as the world started to come apart...I don't know, everything is just so fuzzy after that" Spyro shook his head slightly trying to remember what happened next.

"Cynder? Are you alright? You kinda zoned out there," Spyro asked concerned

"Hmm? Oh, yeah I'm fine. What about you? You just pulled the entire planet back together!" Cynder said quickly changing topics

"I feel like I just pulled a planet back together," Spyro said with a smirk that looks more like a grimace "Also I think I've lost my elemental connection again, I don't even feel convexity," Spyro said with a small frown.

"Well at least I get a work out out of all of this," Cynder said as she moved to slide Spyro back onto her back using her wing.

"Woah! What are you doing?" Spyro asked.

"What does it look like? I doubt you'll be able to walk, let alone fly on your own. Besides I think the Cheetah village is only a couple hours walking to the south," Cynder replied. Spyro tried to stand up again only to fall flat on his chest with a grunt, giving up he helped get himself onto Cynder's back.

True to Cynder's word the pair of dragons arrived at the cheetah village in a couple of hours, stopping only a few times for rest. Upon arriving at the towns gates they were greeted with a friendly face as Meadow, the cheetah they saved from the grublins, was on guard duty, waving down to them as they approached the gate he called to the other cheetahs telling them to open the gates. As soon as the gate opened Meadow limped on his wooden stick over to the two dragons to greet them, upon noticing Spyro's limp form on Cynder's back Meadow's facial expression immediately turned into one of great concern.

"Are you two alright?" Meadow asked glancing at the purple dragon on Cynder's back.

"Yeah, he's just resting," Cynder said between breaths "I don't mean to seem rude but is there an infirmary or anything I can place him in? He's not exactly light," Cynder continued.

"Of course, follow me," replied Meadow.

As the trio walked through the streets of the cheetah village, many looks were sent their way, some worried, some scared, and some even angry or blaming. Without a word Meadow lead Cynder into to infirmary and into an empty room. After laying Spyro onto the bed Cynder took a large sigh of relief.

"So, what happened?" Meadow asked concerned

"He's just sleeping right now," Cynder replied "As for what happened I'd rather wait for Spyro to wake up to tell that story".

Only a few minutes passed before there was a loud bang as someone barged into the infirmary, after a couple of seconds Chief Prowlus entered the room looking rather flustered.

"What are you doing Meadow?" Prowlus angrily addressed the orange cheetah

"What do you mean Cheif?" Meadow replied,

"You know damn well what I mean, why did you let two dragons into our settlement?!"

"These two dragons are Spyro and Cynder, one of them injured. What did you expect me to do? Leave them at the gates and wait for you? How do you think the people would react?" Meadow replied calmly, not being able to think of a retort Prowlus just stormed out of the infirmary,

"We'll have words later Meadow," and with that the stoic chief was gone.

 **A/N: Hello everybody, and welcome to my first fanfic, as well as my first time writing anything outside of school. I've been wanting to start a fanfic for a while now, I just felt I never had the time or motivation to do so until now. Chapters for this story are likely to be fairly rare, I'd like to say about 1 chapter a month but I really don't have any sort of schedule planned out yet. I also plan on my chapters being much larger than this I just really wanted to put something out for myself. I think that pretty much wraps everything I can think of.**

 **-Till next time!**

 _ **Edit: So I decided to fix a couple of issues that one of my reviewers has pointed out to me, (Thanks for the reviews btw) and hopefully fixed.**_


End file.
